Midnight Meeting
by Everhardt
Summary: Neo invites Emerald to a meeting at midnight. ChocolateChipMint One-Shot


**Midnight Meeting**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

The cafeteria was already a bit empty by the time Mercury walked in. He preferred to eat a little later, when most had already eaten and left. He got his food and looked around, spotting Emerald in one of the emptier corners of the dining hall. As he approached, he noticed that she was not eating cafeteria, but, in fact, was eating chocolates from a heart shaped box.

"Let me guess," he said as he placed down his tray and took the seat opposite to Emerald, "Cinder turned you down again, so you bought yourself to cheer you up."

"Har, har," Emerald replied dryly. "Their from Neo."

"Neo?"

"Mm, as of late, she's been sending me strange cards and small gifts."

Mercury couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. "You know what that means, right?"

"Yes, I know what that means, Mercury. You don't have to..."

"She wants you!"

Emerald sighed. "Shut up, Mercury!"

"Oh, don't worry. I approve. I think you two would make an adorable couple."

"Please, Mercury. I'm not in the mood for your dumb jokes."

"C'mon, Emerald. Why not give her a chance?"

"Because she's creepy. Those constantly changing eyes, the sinister smirks and the fact that she never. Says. Anythings. And she's quiet. Like, really quiet. There are times when I'm not paying attention and she's suddenly just there." Emerald shivered. "Creepy."

"C'mon, she can't be that bad. What's the worst she could do? Eat you?"

"I don't know! That's exactly my point. I have no idea what's going on in her head. Maybe that is what she's planning." With that, Emerald pulled out a piece of paper and slammed in on the table. "Take a look at this!"

Mercury picked up the paper, unfolded it and read it.

 _Meet me at the old apple tree on the hill at midnight. Neo._ There was also a little heart drawn on the bottom right corner.

"A meeting. In the middle of nowhere. At midnight. What does that sound like to you?"

"A romantic date under the moonlight?"

"More like a trap."

Mercury shook his head. "Look, if I had children, I sure as hell wouldn't trust Neo with them, but I'm pretty sure she's not planning on killing you. If she did, I doubt she would make it this obvious."

Emerald sighed. "I guess that's true." She shook her head at Mercury. "Why are you so insistent I go to this meeting?"

"Because you don't stand a hope in hell with Cinder."

Immediately, Emerald's cheeks flamed up. "Wha-"

"I know you want her. But she doesn't feel the same way and never will. Maybe it's time you looked for someone else. And maybe that someone is Neo." He scratched the back of his head. "You're my friend and I want you to be happy."

Emerald just sat there, agape. "Wow, Mercury. That was...really nice."

"Yeah," Mercury dropped his fork on his tray. "And it spoiled my appetite. Just go, if I have to say anymore nice things, I may have to vomit."

Emerald smiled at him for a moment before getting up and leaving.

(**)

Emerald knew the tree Neo mentioned. It used to be one of the secret meeting places where Cinder and Torchwick would exchange information. It would have been easy enough for her to find even if it hadn't been lit up like a damn beacon.

As Emerald approached, she realized the light came from dozens of candles that had been lit up, with Neo in the center, leaning against the tree.

When she noticed Emerald's approach, she swiftly moved towards her and bowed politely.

"Hello, Neo." _So far, so good._ "You wanted to see me?"

Neo nodded. Her eyes were both white, she was shifting and her usual smirk was replaced by a smile that seemed... nervous?

She then turned around and took a few steps towards the tree.

After a few moments, Emerald walked up to her. "Is everything all right?"

Neo turned around. Her smile had faded as she looked up at her, then she stretched out her hand.

Emerald looked down and saw a folded up piece of paper in Neo's hand. _Well, yeah. I guess there would have to be some way for her to communicate with me_. Emerald took the paper and started unfolding it. As she did so, she noticed that Neo retracted her hands and clasped them together, looking up at Emerald with an expression both hopeful and fearful. _What did she write on here?_ With the paper unfolded, she started to read.

 _With silken hair of misty green,_

 _With beauty I have never seen,_

 _She walks about with untold grace,_

 _A marvel of the human race._

 _Her crimson eyes, shining bright,_

 _Like a million rubies, cast in light,_

 _Their beauty is beyond compare,_

 _What I would give to get lost in there._

 _Beneath ivory skin, beneath crimson eyes,_

 _A dark and painful secret lies,_

 _Raised to steal and raised to kill,_

 _She acts as if without free will._

 _But know that she is no tool,_

 _Know she is no plain fool,_

 _She is fierce, she is tough,_

 _She is a wonder, my diamond in the rough._

 _This...this is_

Emerald looked up at Neo, who looked at her anxiously. "I...I don't know what to say. This...is certainly not what I was expecting. I..." Just like that, her view on the short girl changed. Never, not in her wildest dreams, would she have imagined the creepy assassin to come up with something this beautiful.

 _Maybe I was wrong about her. Maybe...Mercury was right._

Slowly, Emerald lowered herself down to Neo. Then, she cupped her right cheek with her hand and placed a soft kiss on her left cheek. "Thank you," she said as she backed away, looking into Neo's very surprised looking eyes. After a few moments, she blinked, her eyes turning from white to pink, and a bright smile appeared on her face. She then jumped on Emerald and wrapped her arms around her neck. Emerald then straightened and wrapped her arms around Neo's waist. A small smile appeared on Emerald's waist as she felt Neo's legs swinging back and forth, and looked up at the moonlit sky.

 _This just might work._


End file.
